


Drink and Be Merry

by wearingsunlight98



Series: FinnPoe Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (if you squint), Age Difference, Christmas Party, Daddy Kink, Drunk Finn (Star Wars), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Short & Sweet, Surprise Ending, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingsunlight98/pseuds/wearingsunlight98
Summary: Just our boys being adorable on a couch at a Christmas party <3feat. SoftDrunk!Finn, Amused!Poe, and some other fun little things ;)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: FinnPoe Christmas Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Drink and Be Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin. Just a short little Christmasy thing <3
> 
> Enjoy!!

_This_ is why he tried to avoid showing up to parties separately.  
Because Finn _always_ got into the alcohol fairly quickly — and Rey never stopped him — which meant Poe got to put up with Drunk Finn for the remainder of the evening.

To be fair, it wasn’t all bad. Drunk Finn meant Tactile Finn, which Poe found to be absurdly adorable (and at times a bit of a turn-on, if he was being honest). Drunk Finn also meant Doe-Eyed Finn, which he found equally adorable, albeit twice as dangerous — those bottomless orbs could make him do almost anything ( _almost_ ).

But sometimes, Drunk Finn meant Childish Finn, and — while that was cute in its own right — sometimes it could be a bit trying.  
Tonight was one of those nights.

“Finn.”  
The warm lump at his side hummed sleepily.  
“How many glasses have you had?”  
“1, 2, choo-choo train.”  
Just as he’d thought. “Yeah, okay. I think that’s enough,” Poe replied, reaching over and gently prying the wine glass from Finn’s hand.

“Nooooooooooo—”  
“Yep, you’re done,” he replied, setting the glass on the coffee table.  
“Pooooeeeee!”  
Poe quirked a brow as he settled back into the couch. “What, sweetheart?”  
Finn pouted. “You took my wine.”  
“I know I did,” Poe replied, paying him increasingly less attention in favor of the conversation he was having with Snap.

> **From Snap:**
> 
> How’s the baby?
> 
> **To Snap:**
> 
> I beg your pardon?
> 
> **From Snap:**
> 
> Well you did kind of rob the cradle on this one...
> 
> **To Snap:**
> 
> He's not THAT much younger than me
> 
> **From Snap:**
> 
> Really? Eight years?
> 
> **To Snap:**
> 
> Whatever
> 
> **From Snap:**
> 
> He is cute tho...
> 
> **To Snap:**
> 
> Back off he’s mine
> 
> **From Snap:**
> 
> Lol relax I'm kidding
> 
> “Daddy” isn’t really my vibe
> 
> **To Snap:**
> 
> It’s not like that

It very much was like that.

> **From Snap:**
> 
> Whatever you say man
> 
> **To Snap:**
> 
> Fuck you, that’s what I say
> 
> **From Snap:**
> 
> ;D

Poe snorted and rolled his eyes, then closed his messages.  
Finn rambled on. “I like wine; it makes me feel warm and fuzzy.”  
“Yes. That’s what concerns me.”  
Finn’s eyebrows scrunched. “I want the fuzzies back!”  
“No,” Poe replied, deadpan and unmoved.

Finn gave him the pout to end all pouts.  
Poe wanted to kiss him.  
But he refrained (for now). “You know what you _can_ have, though?”  
“A kiss?” the man asked, lips puckering in an exaggerated fashion.

Alright, fine. Guess he wouldn’t be refraining.

He chuckled, and by the time he was through with the kiss, Finn’s eyes had glazed over. He was panting slightly, eyes half-lidded.  
Poe smirked. “Alright, there’s your kiss. Probably oughta wash that down with a few glasses of water.”  
He waved at Rose as she passed by and whispered his request for a glass of water when she paused near the couch.  
She glanced at Finn, snorted, then walked over to the kitchen.

Finn sighed and leaned more heavily into Poe’s side. “Okay. But Poe?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“I want ice cream for breakfast.”  
“No promises.”

***

Rey’s eyebrows flew off her head at the scene before her — aka Finn plastered against Poe’s side with his limbs sprawled across his lap. “Wow. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen him like this.”  
Poe gave her a half smile. “The occasions are few and far between.”  
She plopped down onto the sofa kitty-corner to them. “From Rose,” she added, holding out a glass of ice water.

Poe took the proffered glass as he felt the octopus-grip around him tighten. He held it to Finn’s lips, who was just sober enough to recognize the unspoken command and take a couple gulps.  
Pulling away slightly, Finn licked his lips. “Poe?”  
“Mm?”  
“Can we get an elephant?”

Rey snorted into her drink.  
“Pretty sure we don’t have space for an elephant,” Poe answered, sweeping his thumb across the back of Finn’s hand.  
Finn pawed at his shirt. “But why?”   
“Because we live in an apartment in Manhattan.”  
Finn wasn’t satisfied. “But Poe?”  
“Yes, Finn?”  
“I want an elephant.”

The older man chuckled. “Well, I think you’re out of luck, sweetheart.”  
Finn brought his arms up and draped them around his boyfriend’s neck, snuggling closer. “Poe?”  
He sighed tiredly. “Yes?”  
“I love you.”

A slow blink. “What did you say?”  
Finn sighed happily as he nuzzled into Poe’s neck. “I love you.”  
Poe blinked again…then felt his mouth stretch slowly in a fond smile. “Yeah, I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, folks!! Hope you all enjoyed it :) I meant to post a lot more of these little Christmas fics BEFORE the actual holiday but life happened, lol. FORTUNATELY, history is on our side (this time) cuz there used to be 12 days of Christmas... so technically, I still have time ;D Stay tuned for more holiday fluff, if you so desire!
> 
> Much love, stay safe, wear a mask! <3


End file.
